


Почему бы нет?

by monpansie



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-15 19:49:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13620495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monpansie/pseuds/monpansie
Summary: Описание:Можно ли провести параллели между Weiss и Портосом?Да можно. Все можно.Это говорю я вам как Ричард Львиное Сердце.(с)Все уперлось в Портоса. Почему?А почему бы нет?Примечание автора:Все началось с разговора в соцсетях о соотношении Вайс (или Шварц) со знаменитыми и именитыми мушкетерами. Настолько знаменитыми, что их приводить их имена - избыточность .Скерцо просто рвалось у меня с клавиатурных клавиш.Под раздачу попали Портос и – Вайс.





	1. Почему бы нет? (т.1)

\- Это ничего, что я узурпирую дискурс? Это ничего, – задал вопрос и ответил на него – все сам! – Еджи.– Ну, вот Портос. Ты, я, он - Портос. Частица Портоса в нас. Почему? Потому! Почему бы нет? Итак. Итак - какой он Портос? – глупый, нарядный, прожорливый и тщеславный…  
\- Это положительный персонаж? – уточнил Оми.  
\- Это положительный персонаж! – воскликнул Еджи. – Какой же еще? Ты вообще слушал, что я говорил? Я же все сказал, все перечислил. Все подробно расписал.  
Еджи был не слишком доволен, но, впрочем, был и отходчив. 

\- Нарядный – эту часть я беру на себя, – объявил он. – Тут все просто. Чувство стиля, любовь к роскоши - а я люблю роскошь! Как же я ее люблю! В шелковом, расшитом золотом халате откинуться на оттоманку, посасывая чубук трубки из красного дерева – трубки с благовонным дурманящим восточным табаком, а на инкрустированном слоновой костью столике у кровати, на серебряном блюде изящной чеканки - крохотные милейшие тарталетки с …  
Айя с неудовольствием взглянул на Еджи.  
\- Ну, согласен, есть временной рассинхрон, – попробовал было – да не тут-то было! - не стушеваться Еджи. – Не совсем семнадцатый век, но суть та же. Суть неизменна. В сути – суть. Да, Кен?  
\- Да, – сказал Кен.  
Айя с неудовольствием посмотрел на Кена.  
\- Нет, – сказал Кен.  
Еджи с неудовольствием посмотрел в пространство.  
Но, впрочем, не забываем, что он был отходчив – и быстро отошел.

\- С обжорой тоже все просто, – Еджи был очень доволен, как ловко он все распределил. – Это Оми. Вон у него какие толстые щеки! Пухляш ты наш! Путти-ангелочек. Ути-пути ангелочек! - Еджи довольно потрепал Оми за щеку, немного ущипнув при этом. – Румянец - яблочко. Потерявшийся ты наш в пубертате, – он погладил Оми по ущипнутой щеке.  
\- Я не пухляш! – Оми попытался возмутиться.  
Попытка не удалась.  
\- Пухля-я-яш! - Еджи довольно улыбался. - Ну, вот что ты споришь, а? Прямо бесит, ну. Оми, хочешь булочку, кстати? - почему-то у Еджи была с собой липкая от помадки булочка – прямо вся густо перемазанная в этой помадке булочка! – довольно изрядная.  
Оми, стесняясь, взял булочку. Он, кстати, хотел булочку. 

\- Глупый у нас Кен – тут тоже проще некуда. – Еджи пожал плечами – участь Кена давно была им решена. - Ты уж не обижайся, Хидака. Не будешь? Ну, а кто? Вот кто? Ты. Но зато ты сильный. И Портос был сильный! Не обижаешься, Кен?  
Кен еще размышлял – обидеться или нет. Ему очень хотелось треснуть Еджи по столь умной роскошно-белокурой башке – и сильно. Как Портос. Тыдыщь!

\- Я буду Портос, – вдруг твердо сказал Айя. – Только я и всё.  
\- Почему? – Еджи опешил. У него ведь была заготовлена неплохая такая речь, почему Айя не Портос, вот вообще не Портос и на вот на столечко – не Портос, и он как раз намеревался к ней приступить.  
\- Потому. Я и всё, – Айя мрачно смотрел на Еджи.  
Остальные молчали.  
\- Ну ладно, - легко сказал Еджи – все же он был отходчив - умел вовремя отойти – и правильно! умница! - Ты так ты. Ты наш вождь, в конце концов. Айя у нас Портос!– громко объявил Еджи всем окружающим. - Все поняли?

Поняли все.


	2. Почему бы нет? (т.2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> __**  
> Предисловие.**  
>  Было бы грешно оставить без внимания и в покое темную половину - а именно Шварц, и не дать ей (им) возможности или не вменить в обязанность побороться - не с самим Портосом и то хорошо! - а за Портосово славное имя.

...- Обсуждение личности Портоса… – начал Кроуфорд.  
\- Не должно зайти далеко, – потягиваясь, зевнул Шульдих. – Не должно отвлечь нас от важных дел. У нас их куча. А книжку мы все читали. Я читал, ты читал,   
\- Фарфарелло! – Кроуфорд вдруг грозно нахмурился. – Опять!   
\- Я не читал! – крикнул Фарфарелло и снова уткнулся в смартфон.  
\- Ну, вот он не читал, – недовольно сказал Шульдих. – Но Наги же наверняка читал? Ты читал, Наги?   
\- Да, - негромко ответил Наги. - Читал.

Неожиданно, по неизвестной причине это очень рассердило Шульдиха . 

\- Много ты там понял, – почему-то обиженно сказал он. – Читал он. Читатель. Душа гайдзина – загадочная душа, понял?   
\- Понял, – сказал Наги и вздохнул.  
\- Ни черта ты не понял! – еще обиженней крикнул Шульдих.   
\- Ладно, – сказал Наги. – Я не понял.  
И подавил вздох.   
\- А ты пытался?! – крикнул Шульдих. – Ты! Даже! Не! Пытался! Фарфарелло бы больше понял! Если бы читал.   
\- Я не читал! – выкрикнул Фарфарелло. – Вот это гоночки, а! А! Ааа!  
\- Фарфарелло! – крикнул Кроуфорд – Опять?!  
Шульдих сидел надувшись. 

\- Шульдих, – примирительно сказал Кроуфорд. – Ну, не дуйся. Ну, если тебя это утешит, я тоже читал и все… _почти_ все понял.   
\- Ну, не знаю, – Шульдих надулся еще больше, но потом немного сдулся. – Я потом тебя спрошу, что ты понял. Понял?

Наги и Кроуфорд вздохнули. 

\- А вообще, нам нужно просто выяснить, кто из нас Портос, – мягко сказал Брэд. – Такая незадача. Вернее, такая задача. Только это. Можно даже назначить Портоса. Да. Просто назначить.  
\- Кто, кто, - сказал Шульдих и фыркнул. – Фарфарелло, вот кто. Фарфарелло - Портос. Ты, Кроуфорд – главный, ты, Наги – подлый. А по факту, вы все дураки, а я… а я - умный! Так что, Фарфарелло - Портос, – Шульдих откинулся в кресле и все своим видом считал и заставлял других считать вопрос закрытым. 

\- А? – сказал Фарфарелло и мутно обвел глазами почтенное собрание


End file.
